the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Becomes a Female Footballer
Harry Smith Becomes a Female Footballer is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2016. It is the first episode of Season 12. Plot Harry Smith is walking out of Colham High School at the end of period six on a Friday. He sees Kim Stewart running to the PE department with her football kit; she subsequently drops the kit, which somehow "brings life into Harry's imagination". He grabs the kit and runs home. Luckily, she does not notice this. The next day, he goes onto Headbook and sees girls talking about an upcoming football match that will be played at the school at lunchtime, against Morepets High School Under 16s Female Football Team. He then comes up with a plan: to buy a girl's wig, change into the kit he stole, put on a pair of Hala Paioku's leggings underneath, and shave his facial hairs. Harry farts with excitement. He walks down to a Foxfamily charity shop and buys the wig. He then goes home and changes into the female football clothes. Harry walks up to the high school. While walking up, he decides to name his female self "Harriet Gordon". He then walks in and pays £2 to join the Colham High School Under 16s Female Football Team. Despite already being changed, he goes into the girls' changing room; his excuse is that he needs to do "some polishing up and quick fixes". He watches the other girls getting changed, while trying hard to not make it look too obvious. He starts talking to the girls and puts on a convincing girly voice. The game then begins. Harry hopes that his wig doesn't fall off, but he decides to make sure it doesn't distract him. Afterwards, he tries to get on with the game, but so far none of the girls have passed to him. Eventually, Freya Clifton passes the ball to him, but he misses it and Jenna Kennedy from Morepets gets the ball. Freya tells him to put more effort into playing the game. Afterwards, Harry is told to go in goals, which he does. While he is in goals waiting for the other team to kick the ball into the goals, he starts daydreaming about going back into the changing room after the game finishes. This distracts him as Louisa Warren from Morepets is about to score a goal. She manages to score, making Harry feel bad about himself. The game then finishes. Everyone heads to the changing room. The girls from Colham High School (Freya, Lillie Stone, Hannah Rice, Michelle Milton, Maeve Sheeran) yell at him for being the worst player in the game. He then slaps Lillie, who punches him and shoves him to the ground. Afterwards, all five girls immediately jump on him and beat him. They start pulling his wig hair; the wig falls off, revealing himself! The girls are shocked to see Harriet is actually Harry, provoking them to go crazier with beating him up. Hannah pulls his shorts and leggings off and Michelle puts wax strips on his legs, pulling his hairs off. He screams as she does this. They then take shots at punching him in the face; eventually his body is bruised, with blood coming out of his nose. The five girls then run away without him. That night, Harry phones PC Lloyd, who sees this as a prank call. PC Lloyd subsequently hangs up. Harry then decides to just move on. He then texts David Marshall about what he did; David bursts into laughter, while wishing he had thought up the idea. The post-credits scene shows Harry daydreaming of dropping Lillie's expensive laptop in a filled up bath. Music *The Outfoxies - Showtime (plays when Harry is looking on Headbook) *The World Ends With You - psychedelic (plays when Harry fights the girls) *Winding Heat - Black Heat (plays when Harry texts David) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes